Joey and Lauren - We'll See
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Based on tonight's episode, after Cora has ANOTHER go at Joey and Lucy, Joey decides he needs to see Lauren so they can talk things through. How will it go?


**Cora is the captain of Team Lauren. And seeing as though the cast list was wrong, here's my dream scene…**

"_You broke her heart, do you know that?" _Of course I knew what I'd done, I felt the same. My heart broke every time I saw her. Cora's words were going around in my head like they were a scratched disc, playing over and over again. Yet again Lucy was waffling on about something or other. Sighing, I downed the last of my beer…

"Where are you going?" she asked

"Home. Thanks for this, Luc but I'm really not in the mood" I admitted, sighing

"Then I'll come with you?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow

"As you've probably gathered I'm not much company. I'll see you around" I replied

Lucy smiled weakly and I knew she was disappointed that I'd left but I honestly didn't care. Stepping out into the cold night air I looked straight across at my place and then across to number five, the living room light on…

LAUREN'S POV:

Mum was in the kitchen making us a hot chocolate and I was sat watching TV when the doorbell rang…

"Get that will you, darling?" she shouted from the kitchen

Sighing I stood up and walked into the hallway, opening the door to Joey…

"What do you want?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"To talk" he informed me

"You've done enough talking" I sighed, and shut the door in his face, hurrying up the stairs

"Lauren, who was that?" Mum questioned, stopping me in my tracks as I got to the top

"Joey" I informed her, hurrying into the bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind me

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren slammed the door in my face, just like I knew she would. Sighing I began walking down the steps again, hearing the door open. Turning back around I saw Tanya, a sympathetic smile on her face…

"Why don't you go up and talk to her, eh?" she suggested as I walked back up the steps

"She slammed the door in my face" I chuckled "drama queen Lauren"

"Just go up, Joey. She's in her bedroom" she informed me, motioning for me to come in

"Thank you, Tanya" I replied

She nodded and smiled… "Denise invited me for a drink with her and Ian. I'm gonna go. Abi's out with some college friends and Oscar's with Max. See you soon"

I nodded and removed my shoes, making my way up the stairs…

LAUREN'S POV:

I heard footsteps approach the bedroom door as I sat with my back leant against it…

"I don't want a hot chocolate, Mum" I informed her

"It's not your Mum" Joey's voice replied

"What do you want?" I questioned

"To talk, Lauren. And I'll sit here and talk to you if I have to" he stated

"Fine. Do it" I replied

JOEY'S POV:

I chuckled as I heard Lauren's muffled voice saying "fine, do it". Sitting down on the landing, I leant against the front of the door…

"I don't know what to say" I admitted

"Then why are you here?" she asked

"Lauren, please" I sighed "can we just cut the drama?"

"That's what our relationship is. Sorry, was, all about" she proclaimed

"Why can't anything just be drama free, eh?" I inquired

"Because we're Branning's, Joey" she replied "nothing's ever drama free with us"

"True. Do you remember that night back in January?" I asked

"What night?" she questioned

"Sitting on the memorial bench, when Lucy caught us?" I inquired

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked

"I told you we could be happy, didn't I?" I questioned

"Why're you bringing that up, Joey?" she inquired

"I don't know. I just thought we were going to be" I admitted

"We were, until I screwed it up" she sighed

"You didn't screw it up. I did" I informed her

"How did you? I'm the one with the drinking problem" she inquired

"I'm the one who believed my ex over the girl I loved" I admitted

"What?" she questioned, shocked

"I saw the look on Lucy's face tonight when Cora was having a go again. It all fits, Lauren. I'm sorry" I explained

"Hang on, my Nan had a go at you?" she asked

"Yeah, twice" I replied, chuckling "God she's got a gob on her. Probably where you get it from"

"Probably so" she replied "I need help, Joey"

"Then let me. Let your family help you, Lauren. Please" I begged

"I can't, Joey. I can't let you help me anyway. You broke my heart" she admitted

"I'm sorry, babe, I really am" I sighed

"I know you are. But you can't be part of this, not until I've got the help I need" she replied

"Do you promise me that you will get the help you need?" I questioned

"I promise. I don't wanna be a drunk anymore" she admitted, and I could tell she was near tears

"Lauren, open the door, babe" I begged

"No, Joey. You should go now. Thanks for the chat" she replied, sniffing back her tears

"Lauren, open the door before I kick it down" I proclaimed, standing myself up

LAUREN'S POV:

Opening the door to Joey as he asked, I kept my head bowed, my eyes facing the floor. I watched his feet move towards me and suddenly I was engulfed in his arms, them caged around me, holding me tightly, keeping me protected from everything and everyone…

"I know you don't want my help during this but you're gonna get it" he informed me

"How are you gonna help me?" I asked, looking at him for the first time since he entered the room

"In any way I can" he replied "if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be one. If you need someone to just be there to listen to you, I'll be one. I'll be anything you want me to be, Lauren"

"Be my cousin, for now anyway?" I questioned

"Lauren, we can't just be cousins. You and I both know that" he sighed

"Joey, I need you to be my cousin more than anything right now, please" I begged "you said you'd be anything I needed you to be"

"Okay, cousins, for now" he informed me "but then what?"

"Then, when all this is over, we'll see" I replied, smiling a genuine smile


End file.
